


Chocolate Kisses

by bpdcerberus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chocolate, Dave x Karkat - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, KarDave, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Karkat likes chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Oops, dave may or may not have a lip biting link here, dave strider - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdcerberus/pseuds/bpdcerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave alchemizes some chocolate and Karkat likes the taste a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

==> reader; be Dave strider

You are now Dave Strider. You just alchemized some chocolate and you're pretty damn proud of yourself. Doesn't taste exactly right but it's better than nothing.

You search for karkat and find him watching romcoms on his husktop. You flop over the back of the couch.   
"Yo Karks!"  
"What do you want strider?!" Karkat hissed. "I'm tryin to fucking watch a movie."  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. I Alchemized some chocolate. Doesn't ta-"  
"Yeah whatever. What's chocolate?"  
"Trolls don't have chocolate?" You gasp in almost pure shock.   
"No. Now tell me what it is."  
"It's a human food. It's sweet and it melts in your mouth."  
"I wanna try it."  
"Too bad~!" You coo. "This shit is mine!"  
"Strider!"  
You pop a square of chocolate into your mouth. "If you want it you gotta get it from me!" You roll off the couch, standing up and getting ready for Karkat to come after you. He does.  
"Give me some, strider!" Karkat growls. You hold the chocolate above your head, far above karkats reach.   
He growls at you. You take another bit and eat it, sticking your tounge out. "Nope. You gotta take it if you want some."  
Karkats face went deadpan. "You know very fucking well I can't reach 3 feet above my head."  
You nod. "That's he point. Buuuuuuuuut.." You draw out the u.  
"But what?"  
"We might be able to make a deal. You'll get your chocolate and I get what I want."  
"Go on?"  
"Close your eyes."  
Karkat eyes you suspiciously but complies. You pop another square into your piehole and make sure your lips taste like chocolate before pressing your lips to karkats. A tiny squeak is heard from the redblood, but he quickly understands what you did, pressing closer to get a better taste. The short troll ran his tounge over your lower lip, seeming to think for a moment before indefinitely pressing harder into the kiss, trying to taste as much of your mouth as possible. You simply stood there, blushing with your dark eyebrows raised. Karkat was being dominant as fuck.   
You gasp slightly as Karkat lightly bites your lip, getting the last bit of chocolate off it. Your cheeks darkened in their rosy colour.  
Karkat finally pulled away. "What the hell was that gasp?"  
"N-Nothing."  
Your heart raced.  
"Did you just stutter."  
"No."  
"Yeah you did," he countered. "I heard you."  
"So what if I did?" You challenge.  
Karkat went up on tippy toes, biting your lip for a second time, a bit harder than before. Your breath caught in your throat. Damn that was hot.  
"Oh my gog you have a lip biting kink!" Karkat gasped, laughing. "Oh my gog I can toy with you like a doll!"  
That particular comment make you blush a dark Crimson. Karkat pulled you into another slightly tougher kiss, nipping your lip on multiple occasions. By the time each off you pulled away, your cheeks were red and you were both breathing in a slight pant.  
"I still have more chocolate." You coo, eating another little bit.   
"Come here idiot." Karkat pulls you by your collar into another kiss.

A chocolate kiss.


End file.
